Jigoku Shojo
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: ¿Tú nombre es? Joey Wheeler ¿A qué se debe tú dolor? El siempre me humilla, me ha undido en la desesperación. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Deseo... mandarlo al infierno. La venganza te sera concedida.


_**Jigoku Shojo**_

"**En este mundo se llama destino**

**El fino hilo que nos ata, se enrosca alrededor de los prejuicios**

**Odio**

**Tristeza**

**Todo acaba en Lágrimas**

**Más allá del velo, a media noche, se consumará la venganza."**

Toda La ciudad de Domino esta en silencio, ya todos duermen, a excepción de un joven rubio, quien esta sentado frente a su computadora, en esta, la pantalla muestra un letrero que dice _"Not Found"._ Joey no aparta la vista del reloj que tiene a su lado, el cual marca las once cincuenta y nueve. En cuanto este cambia de número para anunciar la media noche, Joey presiona el botón de actualizar y por fin aparece la pagina que tanto estaba esperando.

En la pantalla se muestra la animación de una flama y enseguida se carga un fondo negro. En él hay un rectángulo para escribir, debajo de este se encuentra una pequeña leyenda que dice _"Nos vengaremos en tú nombre"_ y abajo esta el botón que dice _"Enviar"._

Sin pensarlo dos veces Joey escribe en el cuadro _"Kaiba Seto"_ y presiona enviar. Algunos segundos después su celular comienza a sonar. Al abrirlo se encuentra con un mensaje que dice _"Aceptado, Jigoku Shojo"_ Al leer esto se le forma una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora si me las pagaras... Maldito ricachon. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La campana sonó indicando el inicio de clases. Joey entró corriendo al salón. **Que bien, esta vez llegué a tiempo.** Se dirigió a su asiento saludando a Yugi, quien estaba sentado a su lado, al fin y al cabo aún no llegaba él maestro.

**Joey, te vez un poco cansado. ¿No dormiste bien anoche?** Preguntó el pequeño al ver las ojeras que traía el rubio, además de que en el corto tiempo que llevaba ahí ya había bostezado cuatro veces.

**No es nada, es solo que me desvelé terminando algo importante.** Se excusó el rubio, su amigo estaba apunto de decirle otra cosa, solo que llegó el maestro indicando a todos que tomaran asiento.

**¿Qué te pasa Wheeler?** Kaiba se sentaba al otro lado del rubio y le estaba hablando casi inaudiblemente. **¿No pudiste dormir pensando en como te destruí en el juego de ayer?** Joey apretó sus puños en un intento de contener su enojo**. ¿O es porque te quité tú inútil y débil carta del dragón de ojos rojos? **Joey sintió que de un momento a otro explotaría al recordar como es que Kaiba, después de ganarle el duelo le había quitado su carta y la había partido en miles de pedacitos frente a sus propios ojos. Joey hizo todo lo posible por no gritarle.

**Señor Wheeler. Lo llamó el maestro. Hágame el favor de poner aunque sea un poco de atención a la clase.** Genial, pensó, una vez más le habían llamado la atención por culpa del maldito niño rico que tenía a su lado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Kaiba había empezado a ensañarse con Joey tres semanas antes, esta bien que posteriormente también lo fastidiaba, pero últimamente parecía que quería destruirle las ganas de vivir.

La campana del receso sonó. Yugi estaba apunto de preguntarle a Joey si iban a comer juntos a la cafetería, pero al voltear vio que el rubio ya había salido del salón. **Que extraño, Joey se ha estado comportando diferente de un tiempo para acá.** Mientras tanto Joey caminó hasta el patio y se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba apartado de todo lo demás, esto le ayudaría a pensar en su situación.

°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°

Joey se encontraba caminando por una solitaria calle, tenía prisa por llegar a su casa, pues ya era muy noche. Tuvo que quedarse a hacer horas extras en el trabajo, solo aceptó porque se las iban a pagar y necesitaba el dinero. Al pasar frente a un callejón, pudo escuchar como alguien lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pero apenas volteó fue jalado dentro del callejón con mucha fuerza. Antes de poder reclamar cualquier cosa recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, lo que lo dejo sin aliento. Enseguida recibió un golpe en la cara, lo que lo dejo con un fino hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Subió un poco la vista y enseguida reconoció a su atacante.

**Kaiba.** Dijo en un susurro al tiempo en que lo estrellaban contra una pared. **¿Por qué haces esto?** Preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero en contestación fue arrojado contra la otra pared.

**¿Quieres saber por qué?** Kaiba golpeó al rubio en las costillas, lo que significó un inmenso dolor. **Pues porque se me da la gana. **Fue su fría respuesta antes de darle un ultimo golpe en la cabeza, que bastó para derivarlo.** Y más te vale que nadie se entere de nuestro pequeño encuentro. **Lo levanto tomándolo de su camisa y acercando su rostro contra el suyo. **Porque te mueres.** Kaiba volvió a azotarlo contra el piso.

El CEO caminó hasta su lujoso carro y se fue a toda velocidad por las oscuras y silenciosas calles. Después de un rato el dolor se había calmado un poco, lo suficiente para que Joey se pusiera de pie y ayudado de las paredes se fuera caminando hasta su casa. Tendría que pensar en una excusa para darle a su papá de porque había llegado en ese estado, aunque dijera lo que dijera seguro que lo terminarían castigando.

°°°°°°°°°° End Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°

**Desde ese día comenzó toda esta tortura.** Se dijo a si mismo Joey. **Desde entonces todo han sido golpizas cada cuatro días, aunque no tan salvajes como la primera, pero no ha perdido ocasión para humillarme, burlarse de mí y retarme a duelos para poder quitarme mis cartas más fuertes.** Suspiró bajando la cabeza. **Espero que funcione.**

°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°

Joey estaba metiendo sus libros a su casillero cuando dos muchachas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.

**¿Oye, sabes el rumor del correo de infierno?**

**No, cual es.**

**Dice que si te metes a la pagina de Jigoku Tsushi a media noche y escribes el nombre de la persona a la que odias ellos se vengaran en tú lugar.**

**¿Y crees que realmente funcione?**

**No lo se, pero no me gustaría tratar.**

**Si, que miedo. **Ambas chicas rieron y se fueron a otro lado dejando a un Joey muy pensativo. **Jigoku Tsushi.** Susurró.

°°°°°°°°°° End Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°

La campana sonó otra vez, era hora de regresar a clases. Lo bueno es que era sábado y no habría clases al día siguiente. Joey se levantó y se dirigió hasta su salón. Las clases terminaron muy rápido, o al menos así lo vio el rubio. Joey caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, se detuvo al escuchar como lo llamaban. Seguro que se trataba otra vez de Kaiba para hacerle algo. Resignado volteó hacia atrás, pero la persona que estaba ahí no era Kaiba.

Kaiba se encontraba conduciendo su costoso auto para poder llegar a su mansión. Conducía tranquilamente por las calles. Pero cuando volteó hacia el espejo retrovisor, distinguió que en el asiento de atrás se encontraba una joven con un uniforme de instituto azul marino y una corbata roja. Kaiba no recordaba a ningún instituto que tuviera ese uniforme. Pero lo que le dio escalofríos fueron los ojos color rojos de la muchacha que lo miraban fijamente. **¿Quién rayos eres tú?** Preguntó el CEO volteándose, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el asiento ya no había nadie, se quedo mirando un momento el asiento pensando en si todo eso había sido una ilusión, hasta que escuchó un claxonazo y se acordó de que estaba conduciendo. Volteó hacia delante lo más rápido que pudo, su primera reacción fue girar el volante para no estrellarse contra un carro que paso frente a el, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un alto.

**¿Quien eres?** Recargado en la puerta de un salón se encontraba un joven un poco mayor que Joey, su cabello era castaño y le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes. Joey no recordaba haberlo visto antes en la escuela. **¿Eres un estudiante nuevo?** Preguntó mientras el otro solo lo veía con una sonrisa. **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** Al rubio le desesperaba un poco el hecho de que no le contestaba.

**Hay algo muy importante que te quiero mostrar, Joey.** Esto lo sorprendió, como era que aquella persona a la que nunca había visto sabía su nombre. El rubio tan solo asintió y lo siguió, quería saber como es que esa extraña persona lo conocía. Entro al salón y en cuanto el extraño muchacho cerró la puerta...

Joey no creía lo que veía. Donde debía de estar un salón se encontraba el exterior. Había un ocaso que hacía que todo alrededor se viera rojizo. Pareciera que estaba en una isla rodeada por un pequeño lago, y no muy lejos se encontraba la orilla. En medio del lugar había un gran árbol. De entre las sombras de ese árbol salió un anciano con una bufanda roja y un sombrero, cuyo nombre era Wanyuudou. A su lado estaba una joven de unos veintitrés años con el cabello recogido y unos mechones, vestía un vestido dejando destapados sus hombros, su nombre era Honeonna. Joey se sentía confundido, ¿En que lugar había ido a parar? Sintió como era observado, así que se dio la vuelta.

**Tú me invocaste ¿No?** Joey la miro confundido. **Yo soy Emma Ai.** ¿Sería Jigoku Shojo? **Tú me invocaste para poder vengarte ¿no? **Joey recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al cerciorarse de que no era solo un rumor.

**Tú eres Jigoku Shojo, has venido a ayudarme. A salvarme de toda esta tortura ¿Verdad? **Ai siguió mirándolo seriamente. Mientras que el anciano le preguntó la causa de su venganza. **El siempre me ha hecho menos cada vez que podía. Siempre me decía perdedor, perro, descerebrado, mal duelista, todo eso lo podía soportar sin mayor problema. Pero últimamente es mil veces más cruel que antes. Ya ha pasado a la agresión física, a unas humillaciones terribles, a intentar hundirme lo más que podía.**

**Ya veo,** comenzó a hablar Ichimoku Ren, el joven que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. **Puede ser que te este usando para descargar todo su estrés.** Joey apretó los puños. Estaba demasiado enojado al escuchar eso, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué lo había escogido? No era justo.

**Bueno, la vida nunca es justa.** Dijo Honeonna como si hubiese leído su mente. **Parece que este mundo se rige por los más fuerte que someten a los débiles.** Joey estaba cabizbajo escuchando lo que le decían.

**Tienes razón, pero esto es lo más que puedo soportar, es por eso que llegué hasta este punto. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo con miedo pensando en que un día me valla a matar porque se le pasó la mano.** Ai lo escuchaba en silencio. **Yo de verdad quiero venganza.**

**Wanyuudou.** Al escuchar que Ai lo llamaba, el anciano desapareció dejando en su lugar un muñeco budú con un hilo rojo en el cuello. Ai se acercó para tomarlo y se lo dio a Joey. **Toma. Si realmente deseas vengarte, tira del hilo rojo de su cuello.** Joey tomó el muñeco entre sus manos examinándolo. **Al tirar del hilo, haces un pacto conmigo. El destinatario de tu venganza será conducido directamente al infierno.** El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. **Sin embargo... una vez que la venganza se haya consumado, deberás pagar una compensación. **Joey le ponía más atención que nunca. **Aparecerá una marca cuando maldigas a la persona. Si haces el pacto, tu iras al infierno también.** Esas ultimas palabras fueron un golpe muy duro, dejo a Joey sin palabras.

**Claro que eso vendrá después.** Ichimoku comenzó a hablar. **Ya cuando mueras. Hagas lo que hagas, jamás podrás ir al cielo.** **Tu alma se sumergirá en un dolor infinito durante toda la eternidad. **Joey de pronto tuvo visiones de el mismo mientras el abrasador fuego lo rodeaba quemando cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin que pudiera morir.

**No, no puede ser posible.** Joey había caído de rodillas, una vez más todas sus esperanzas se desvanecían. **¿Al infierno?** Cerró sus ojos para tratar de contener las lagrimas.

**Tu eliges. **Fueron las ultimas palabras de Ai. Cuando Joey abrió los ojos estaba dentro de un salón de clases. **¿Un sueño?** Pero vio que tenia el muñeco de budú en su mano. Se levanto dispuesto a irse a su casa cuando vio un papel en su mochila. Lo desdoblo y venia un pequeño mensaje que decía _"Ve a las siete de la tarde a Kaibaland O si no..."_ Joey dio un largo suspiro y volvió a ver el muñeco Budú. **¿Valdrá la pena?** En fin, de todas formas tenía que ir, si no le iría peor.

Ese día pasó demasiado rápido. Más de lo que Joey hubiera querido. Fue a paso lento rumbo a Kaibaland. Se escucho un sonoro estruendo y de inmediato la lluvia comenzó a caer empapando al rubio, quien no aceleró ni un poco. **La lluvia no es tan mala como lo que me pasara. **Al fin llegó al lugar indicado en la nota. Trago saliva, se disponía a entrar cuando fue llamado por detrás. Se volteó y vio fijamente a Kaiba. Quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos viéndolo con una sonrisa despectiva. La lluvia se intensifico más, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

**Así que has venido.** Kaiba no quitaba su sonrisa. Comenzó a acercarse hasta el rubio a paso lento. **No te preocupes, solo vamos a tener un duelo, y el que pierda tendrá que darle su baraja al otro y no solo eso, el perdedor tendrá que ser el esclavo del ganador por todo un mes. **

**¿Qué?** Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle a Joey, la desgracia inundaría su vida por completo. Miró en su bolsillo, aún tenía una oportunidad. **Escucha Kaiba,** Joey comenzó a hablar seriamente. **Te doy una oportunidad para que te detengas. ¿O es que acaso no tienes remordimiento alguno por lo que estas haciendo?**

**¿Qué tu me das una oportunidad para detenerme? **Se carcajeo el moreno. **Por favor, desde cuando un perro me puede dar una oportunidad, no seas tonto Wheeler, ¿Cómo podría yo sentir remordimiento de algo que es demasiado entretenido para mi? **Joey saco el muñeco.

**Tu así lo has pedido. **Joey tiro del hilo rojo. De la nada se escuchó una escabrosa voz que decía _"La venganza... te será concedida"_ Parece ser que el moreno no la había escuchado pues comenzó a caminar hacia Joey. Este entró rápidamente por la puerta del lujoso lugar.

**¿Qué? Pero si yo había dejado cerrado con llave. A menos de que el inútil de la limpieza haya olvidado cerrar.** Sin darle una mayor importancia que esa entró al lujoso edificio. En cuanto entró pudo ver como todo estaba iluminado y había personas caminando por el lugar. **¿Qué esta pasando aquí?** El moreno enfureció, ¿Por qué había gente? Entre toda la multitud pudo distinguir a Joey, quien de inmediato comenzó a correr. Kaiba lo siguió hasta entrar en otra habitación donde había una arena de duelos. Estaba oscuro pero en las plataformas se encontraban dos duelistas jugando. **Escuchen, ¿Qué no saben que esta cerrado?** Les gritó Kaiba**. Voy a llamar a la policía.** Los dos duelistas voltearon, Kaiba sintió un gran escalofrío al ver sus rostros. Ambos duelistas tenían unos enormes ojos rojos, toda su cara parecía derretida y mostraban nos grandes colmillos. El moreno salió inmediatamente de ahí. Al regresar por donde había ido ya todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había persona alguna. Un policía pasó frente a Kaiba. **Oiga, ¿dónde esta la gente que había hace rato? **

**¿De que esta hablando? Por los monitores la única persona que se ha visto es usted Señor Kaiba.** El policía tenia unos ojos verdes, uno de ellos era tapado por un mechón de cabello**. Bola de inútiles.** Kaiba se fue hasta otra habitación mientras el policía se quitaba su sombrero sonriendo. El CEO abrió la puerta y se encontró con un anciano que hacía la limpieza. **¿No ha visto pasar a un rubio por aquí?**

**No, pero su hermano lo espera en la oficina de aquí al lado. **Kaiba estaba extrañado. ¿Por qué su hermano estaría ahí? Se dirigió al lugar indicado y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer vestida de secretaria. **Su hermano lo espera.** Al hacerse a un lado Kaiba pudo ver la figura de Mokuba colgada sin vida. Lanzó un estrepitoso grito y salió corriendo de la oficina. Tenía que ser una ilusión, solo un mal sueño. Corrió por un largo pasillo y fue cuando lo vio.

**¿Ya tuviste suficiente?** Joey tenía una mirada sombría. Kaiba se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo de su camisa. **¿Que es lo que has hecho? ¿Tú eres el culpable de esto verdad? **El moreno estaba ya descontrolado. Joey levantó su rostro y el CEO de inmediato lo soltó. Los huesos de un esqueleto quedaron esparcidos por todo el suelo. Kaiba corrió por todo el pasillo hasta que se encontró con el policía. **Escuche, algo muy...** Fue interrumpido.

**¿Ya piensas confesar tus pecados?** El moreno se hizo par atrás chocando con alguien, al voltear vio que era el de intendencia.

**Créeme, lo mejor será que digas toda la verdad.** Kaiba comenzó a temblar, cosa que nunca había hecho.

**¿De que están hablando?** La voz del CEO se escuchaba nerviosa. **Otro más que no acepta sus pecado. Que patético.** La mujer antes vestida de secretaria se acercó, solo que ahora vestía su vestido con lo hombros destapados, al igual que los demás que ya traían su ropa normal. **Yo no he hecho nada malo. Todo es por la culpa de ese perro, si no fuera tan patético.** Honeonna seguía de brazos cruzados. **Bien, esa ha sido su palabra final, señorita.** Miró sobre el hombro de Kaiba, quien inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con la misma joven del asiento trasero de su auto, solo que esta vez vestía un kimono negro adornado con algunas flores de colores pálidos.

**Oh, sombra en pena, atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente, y haciéndola sufrir. Un alma ahogada en un karma de pecado... ¿Deseas probar la muerte? **La chica estiró su brazo y Kaiba vio como si las flores salieran de la manga mientras sonaba un cascabel. No hizo nada mas que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlo se encontraba acostado en una canoa mientras Ai remaba lentamente. Era de noche y había niebla. A un lado de ellos había pequeños barquitos con una vela encendida. Se dirigían hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada de un templo. **¿Dónde estoy?** Fue la primera pregunta formulada por Kaiba mientras miraba para todos lados. Kaiba se iba a levantar pero fue sujeto por Honeonna. **¿a dónde crees que vas? **Le dijo en tono burlesco. **Suéltame.** Comenzó a forcejear sin resultado alguno, ¿Cómo una persona así podía ser más fuerte que el? **No creas que lo haré solo por que tu me lo pides.** La mano de Honeonna se fue quedando sin piel hasta dejar el puro esqueleto. Con la punta del hueso comenzó a perforar la espalda de Kaiba sin que este pudiera evitar gritar de dolor.

**Esta venganza conduce directamente al infierno.** Ai seguía remando y su mirada parecía perdida. Pronto la canoa desapareció en la niebla.

Joey se encontraba sentado en su lugar platicando animadamente con Yugi. **Vamos a comer al jardín, Joey.** Dijo Yugi levantándose de su asiento. **Claro, en un momento te alcanzo.** Le dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando Yugi salía del salón escuchó lo que hablaban dos compañeros.

**¿Supiste lo que le paso a Kaiba?** Preguntó uno de ellos al otro.

**No, ¿Qué le pasó? **Yugi puso atención a la platica.

**Dicen que desapareció misteriosamente. Su hermano menor esta haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Dicen que en Kaibaland encontraron su baraja tirada en el suelo.** Yugi se sorprendió, ¿Qué podía haber pasado con el? Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

**Es extraño. Debe de ser otro de esos misterios que nunca se van a resolver.** Los dos compañeros cambiaron al momento de tema y se fueron rumbo a la cafetería. Yugi siguió su camino al jardín pensando en lo que había escuchado. Ya se lo comentaría a Joey cuando llegara.

Mientras tanto el salón ya se había quedado solo. Joey se desabrochó lo primeros botones de su camisa. Miro en su pecho, donde tenía una pequeña marca. Al verla, sus ojos reflejaron amargura y abatimiento. Recordó las palabras de Ai "Cuando mueras, tu alma ira al infierno" Volvió a abrocharse lo botones y salió hacia el jardín. No había nada que pudiese hacer ahora. Pero al menos el resto de su vida viviría más tranquilo.

En un cuarto oscuro lleno de velas, una más se había encendido con el nombre de Joey Wheeler inscrito en ella. Al extinguirse el fuego, el alma de Joey será enviada al infierno.

_**Nos vengaremos en tu nombre.**_

Este fue mi primer fic mezclando el anime de Jigoku Shojo. ¿Cómo me quedó? Espero que les haya gustado. En mi opinión no se necesita haber visto Jigoku Shojo antes para poder entenderle. Pero se alguien quiere ver a los personajes que me lo diga y le mando las fotos de cada personaje.

Por si alguien no sabe Jigoku Shojo significa "Chica del infierno" creo que es demasiado obvio XD.

Jâ Ne!


End file.
